


[podfic] never seen a man with so much dimension

by reena_jenkins



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Courtship, Dragons, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pining, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'd like to hoard you," Derek said. (Derek is a dragon. Lydia organizes his library. Stiles fails to rescue her.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] never seen a man with so much dimension

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never seen a man with so much dimension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062704) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe - fusion, alternate universe - fantasy, courtship, dragons, humor, pining  
  
 **Length:** 00:13:51  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28TWolf_EFC%29%20_never%20seen%20a%20man%20with%20so%20much%20dimension_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
